


Hungry

by Missy



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Banter, Cake, Gen, Host Segments, Humor, Parody, trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Mike tries to bake a cake with the 'bots, which somehow turns into a discussion about children's literature and television.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



“Um, Mike, I don’t think making a cake with a bunch of robots will work out,” Tom said. “Crow and I don’t have working hands, and I’m pretty sure you just added some liniment to the batter.”

“That’s not liniment,” Mike said, continuing to stir at a questionably bright-looking bowl of batter. “It’s vanilla extract.”

“Hey, that sounds awfully familiar,” Crow said. “Are you making a reference to a beloved novel from the early nineteen hundreds?”

“Yeah, one with a disgustingly spunky red-haired girl who tells stories and climbs trees?”

“No..but how do you both know about that?” Mike wondered.

“Oh, our reference libraries are deep, Mike,” said Tom.

“We know about everything!” Crow chimed in.

“Yeah, ask us anything,” Tom demanded.

“Okay – who shot JR?”

Tom sputtered. “Well it was…it was the guy who…”

“…There were these people who were angry at him! So they shot at him, but they got his ten-gallon hat instead!” Crow said.

“That is incredibly wrong,” Mike said. “And I’m going to have to update your CPUs because everyone knows it was Kristen who shot JR.”

“Oh really, Mike?” Tom said. “Does EVERYONE know that’s true?”

“Well, I know it’s true! In fact I watched it happen live.” 

‘Sure you did, honey,” said Tom.

“Yeah, I bet you had one of those shirts, too! With the…thing on it,” he said.

“I had a sweet mustache and a banana yellow Who Shot JR shirt, yes, and I’m not ashamed,” Mike said.

“You should be,” said Crow.

“Yeah,” snapped Tom, “so ashamed that you let us taste that batter.”

“Well,” Mike said, placing it on the table, “I guess that’s fair.”

The two robots dunked their faces into the batter – only to come back sputtering. “Did I put iodine into it?”

“Worse!” Tom said. “Extract of fruitcake!”

Mike laughed indulgently, and helped them mop up.


End file.
